<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucifer finds out about his baby. by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121083">Lucifer finds out about his baby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long Game [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Siblings, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds out how many kids he is going to have before going to speak to Daniel one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/Original Character(s), Chloe Decker/Penelope Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Gabriel &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Michael Demiurgos, Lucifer Morningstar/Uriel (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long Game [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucifer finds out about his baby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of months later Lucifer sat with Trixie on one side of him and Chloe on the other side as Chloe turned on the video as Lucifer stared at what said baby A, B, C, and D. Lucifer turned his head and stared at Chloe’s stomach. “Four?” He said still staring at her stomach as he reached out and ran his hand over her stomach.</p><p>Trixie giggled softly. “Almost a sports team father Lucifer.”</p><p>Chloe chuckled softly. “That almost sounds like he’s a priest little monkey, and he’s far from one.”</p><p>Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes at his girls as he bent his head and kissed Chloe’s growing stomach. “Hello, my little polo team.”</p><p>Trixie looked at him confused. “What’s polo is that a sport?”</p><p>Lucifer pulled her into his lap. “Yes, it's a sport done on horseback. And it's played with a team of four.” He tickled her stomach as he chuckled softly. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, Trixie.”</p><p>“About what?” Trixie asked looking up at him.</p><p>“I was wondering that after tomorrow if you would like to be adopted by me. That means a change in the last name. You don’t have to decide right now or any time soon. I just wanted you to know it’s your choice okay.”</p><p>Trixie bit her lip before she asked. “Until then and after can I call you, dad?” She asked looking up at Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer smirked softly before he pulled her into a hug. “I would like that.” He looked up at the clock just as Penelope came into the room. “I know, I know I’m heading out now.” He patted Trixie on her head. Before he bent his head and kissed Chloe’s stomach. “Be good to your mommy tonight my little polo team.” He looked up at Chloe with a devilish grin. “See you tomorrow my queen.” He winked at her before he stood up fully and kissed Penelope on her cheek. “See you seven tomorrow.” He turned and walked out of the house then.</p><p>Chloe smirked softly as she rubbed her stomach. “Your daddy is a loon some days, but we love him nonetheless.”</p><p>Penelope looked at her. “You're glowing in his love. I was like that with your father. I think he would love Lucifer.”</p><p>Chloe smirked softly. “He does mom. Or I’m sure he wouldn’t push him to me.” Not telling her mother that Lucifer did the sweetest thing his own dad let him do from The Silver City gates. And went and asked her father for her hand in marriage as not only his immortal bride but his one and only queen of hell. Until his punishment is lifted and he can return home.</p><p>Trixie looked at her grandmother. “Can we check out the sport polo?”</p><p>Penelope smiled at her granddaughter. “Sure.” She said as they walked off together.</p><p>Elsewhere Lucifer drove down the road heading towards a hospital. He parked and walked inside he signed in before he was pointed down the hall. He knew those that ran this hospital as some were demon’s and others are his own siblings. He just kept on walking until he made it to the holding cell of the person he was here to see. “He’s hurt himself again hasn’t he?”</p><p>The medical director nodded her head. “Yes, Lucifer he has. But my husband your brother Raphael was almost stabbed when the guy had grabbed something sharp and stashed it away.” She sighed softly. “I only bring my husband in on the really tough cases if I think and he agrees there could be hope on one day setting them free again.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed softly. “Someone told him his ex-wife is getting married in the morning?”</p><p>The medical director sighed softly. “Yes, one of our human orderly’s did. They have been moved into another ward and someone is watching them.” She sighed softly. “I am human myself still this is just shameful.”</p><p>Lucifer turned and patted her on her head. “Its okay Jane don’t worry about it so much. Is Raphael still pulling off that Tarzan look?”</p><p>Jane laughed softly. “Yes, and the kid’s ward of the normal hospital love it. When I and him dress up.” She sobered up and patted him on his arm. “Before we could tell him someone was coming to see him he did something that is sure will send him to you. But you knew this a long time ago didn’t you?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded his head before he walked into the room. He saw his baby sister Azarel standing in the corner watching the person laying on the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at them. “I know your still alive Dan so you might as well as open them and tell me why you took that combo of pill’s as well as slitting your wrists.”</p><p>Dan opened his eyes weakly but they glared at Lucifer. “I was hoping it was Chloe and or Trixie coming to see me not you.”</p><p>Lucifer smirked softly. “Sorry to burst your bubble but the girls have washed their hands of you. Besides your already dying anyway for your mistakes.”</p><p>“What mistakes you took away what was mine. And I will plead my case to Saint Paul.” Dan said simply.</p><p>Azarel snorted.</p><p>Dan turned towards her and glared at her. “Don’t start with me, ghost girl.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed softly. “I had you sent here in the hopes of you getting better mentally. I guess there was never any hope for you on that matter.”</p><p>Dan tried to sit up but the cuff’s on his arms pulled him back down. “When Trixie turns eighteen she will see how much of a monster you are. And she will take up right where I left off as I watch over it all in the afterlife.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed softly. “Let me tell you how this is going to go down. Soon you’re going to die. My baby sister the grim reaper is going to take you to be put in front of Saint Paul who is the judge and jury of your life. And before you can say anything about where he sends you. You’re going to be in your prison in hell not thinking you’re in hell. While your daughter calls me dad, your ex has our children, Ella moves away with Adam though if they get married down the line that is her choice and no one else’s. That is what is going to happen to you Dan and no one is ever going to really think about you again. Until I go back to hell to check up on everything one day.” He patted him on his foot. “Enjoy being tortured until now until the end of time and beyond.” He said turning his head to the ghost now standing beside his baby sister. “Goodbye, Danny boy.” He turned and started to walk away.</p><p>Dan stood there yelling. “NO! YOU CAN’T WIN LIKE THIS LUCIFER!”</p><p>Lucifer looked at Jane and patted her on her shoulder. “Be sure to burn the body.” He said as he walked out to his car and drove away.</p><p>Jane went to order the staff to do the request.</p><p>Lucifer drove to Lux and headed inside up to his loft. He poured himself a drink and sat down outside on his balcony. A couple of hours later he didn’t turn he just spoke up. “I was right wasn’t I little sister?”</p><p>Azarel walked up beside him and nodded her head. “Dan resides in hell.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed softly. “I tried to help him before he knew my true face and after.”</p><p>“Our father said to tell you there wasn’t anything you could do to help him. He was far to gone and to look forward to your wedding tomorrow.” Azarel smiled softly. “All your siblings got you something and its already for you, Chloe, the four baby antichrists, and Trixie as well too.”<br/>Lucifer smiled at his baby sister. “I’m sure we will all love it. Though we don’t know the gender of the babies yet.”</p><p>Azarel smiled softly. “We are all taking bets on that but not our father.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “What’s the running tally?”</p><p>“Ninety-five percent think they are all girls. Three think all boys, while two percent think half and half.” Azarel said simply. “Though Gabriel said he heard dad muttering about six babies, not four.”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyebrow went up sharply. “Does my father expect my first go around to be having a volleyball team or an ice hockey team?</p><p>Azarel laughed softly. “Who knows at least its nowhere near a football team big brother.”</p><p>Lucifer groaned at that idea just as his cell rang. “Lucifer speaking?”</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Came Chloe’s voice over the phone.</p><p>“Yeah, I found out my siblings are taking bets on the gender of our children. And my father thinks we are having either an ice hockey team or a volleyball team instead of our polo team.”</p><p>Chloe laughed softly as she rubbed her stomach. “The baby misses their daddy being near.”</p><p>“And daddy misses being near them. Oh, it seems my siblings got us a place beside our far-out hideout that’s Crawley’s. And they are all going to move our stuff in the house if my father is right about the number of children.”</p><p>Chloe laughed softly. “Seems fare since they are betting on the gender of our children.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “Good night my queen of my heart, soul, body, and of hell as well too.”</p><p>“That’s a lot my king of everything,” Chloe said with a smile. “Enjoy your dreams of me and the things to come.”</p><p>“And you enjoy your dreams that are coming true,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Good night.”</p><p>Chloe smiled softly. “Good night my love.” She hung up her phone and put it on charge before she fell asleep rubbing her stomach.</p><p>Lucifer smiled softly as he hung up his phone and placed it on the charge. He went to sleep shortly thereafter. Lucifer woke up with a groan when he heard a lot of chatter in his bedroom come morning light. He cracked his eye open and glared darkly at his eldest two brothers. “What are you doing here Michael and Gabriel?”</p><p>Michael patted Lucifer on his head as he and Gabriel pulled their baby brother up so he would sit up. “It’s your wedding day little Samuel. And all your brothers and sisters are here today for your wedding day.”</p><p>“Even Uriel is here as well. And trust me him being back to life is all father’s doing its also why he can’t come today. Also, someone needs to keep heaven in the sky while we are all down here for you little Lucifer.” Gabriel said simply. “Come on we need you to get dressed and ready to be your bride.”</p><p>Lucifer mentally moaned as he saw Uriel hanging back in the shadows. He got up and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry about killing you.”</p><p>Uriel patted him on his back. “I was wrong wanting to do it. She is your true love and your first love. I offered to help keep the demon’s in hell once dad is done punishing me.” He said truthfully.</p><p>Azarel smirked softly. “I don’t think dad’s going to forgive you any time soon Uriel.”</p><p>Uriel sighed softly.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly as he watched all of his siblings. He turned and mentally sighed. “Amendiael leave Crowly and his house husband alone. Today all my siblings will not fight with each other. Or I will bonk you all on your heads no matter your genders.”</p><p>Amendiael sighed softly. “He wanted to take Charlie drinking.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed softly. “Crowly he’s still too little for that. Wait until he is over twenty years old, please. Or I will drag you to the police station instead.”</p><p>Crowley sighed softly. “Too bad dad wouldn’t let me take you out drinking instead.”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly. “I’m going to be a father soon enough so behave if you don’t mind.”</p><p>Elsewhere Chloe was getting ready for her wedding as well too.</p><p>THE END!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>